


I've been waiting for you

by Lan_Zhans_wife



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Heaven, Love, M/M, Old Age, Regret, Reunions, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Zhans_wife/pseuds/Lan_Zhans_wife
Summary: It's been 61 years since has left this world. Eiji haven't married or had kids.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	I've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December

It's been 61 years since Ash Lynx has bled out in the library. It's 54 years since Eiji let go of Ash, but he hasn't forgotten about him. Eiji thought about Ash every day and has a picture of him next to his bed. Eiji didn't marry but he wasn't lonely. He had Sing, Akira, Micheal and Eiji are still friends with Ash's former / members. Unfortunately, Max, Jessica, and Ibe had passed away almost 25 years ago. It was a sad year for all of them, but at least they reunited with their loved ones.

Eiji is now 80 years old. Whenever he gets up, his body hurts so bad that he wants to cry due to the pain. He is so tired of the pain that he wishes that he would die already so the pain would stop but he can't die yet. He has to live for Sing, Akira, and Micheal. They were like family to him and they always came by to check on him. Eiji couldn't do that to them, he doesn't want them to be depressed because of him not being there anymore. He will just have to deal with the pain until it was his time to go.

Right now, it was bedtime for him. "I'll take you to the park tomorrow morning, okay? Make sure you are dressed by 8." Micheal said as he saw it was past Eiji's bedtime.

The doctors said that it is good to walk because it helps with the pain. Eiji smiled at Micheal," Thank you," Eiji began to stand up from his chair but it hurt so bad," Do you need help going to bed?" Micheal asked as he made sure Eiji doesn't fall from his chair, "Thanks but I don't need help" Eiji lied while trying not to yell from pain in front of Micheal. He doesn't like to make his friends worry.

As soon as Micheal left, Eiji laid in his bed and cried. He grabbed the picture of Ash and cuddled it to his chest," Oh Ash, I'm in so much pain right now. I can't wait until I get to join you."Eiji sobbed. " I miss you much. I regret going to Japan and not staying in New York with you. If I stayed in New York with you, we would have been married and had a happy life. I am so sorry for not staying and giving you the happiness that you deserved." He wept. Eiji cried himself to sleep while holding the picture of Ash.

When Eiji waked, he felt lighter and his arm didn't hurt. When he opened his eyes, he immediately shut them because of the bright light. He laid there for a moment until he felt someone kneel beside him, " Eiji, open your eyes" a smooth voice gently ordered. Eiji obeyed and the first thing that he saw was green eyes that's filled with love. The same green eyes that he thought about. The same beautiful green eyes that he fell in love with 61 years ago. Eiji sat up and looked at the boy like he was a ghost," Is this a dream?" Eiji asked. The boy smiled and shook his head," Look around and tell me what you see," Eiji looked around. He saw a bunch of clouds and a big golden gate. Eiji widened his eyes and looked down at himself; he was in his 19-year-old body instead of his 80-year-old one.

The boy stood up and held out his hand for the shocked Japanese boy. Eiji gave him his hand. Once they were standing, the boy immediately kissed the Japanese boy. Once the green-eyed boy pulled away, tears were in his eyes," I've been waiting for you," Ash hugged Eiji tightly and Eiji hesitantly hugged back. He couldn't believe that he can spend eternity with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first Banana fish fanfic! Sorry for the grammar.  
> I wasn't going to share this but, I remembered Banana Fish and cried.  
> Please kudo and comment!
> 
> Tumblr: Ignite-the-moonlingt


End file.
